


Tread On Me

by 0KKULTiC



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hemipenis, Hero!Youngjo, Human/Monster Romance, Lamia!Hwanwoong, Lamiae, M/M, Monster Anatomy, Monsters, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology References, Oneshot, Ophidiophobia, Oral Sex, Romance, Snakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0KKULTiC/pseuds/0KKULTiC
Summary: Every month, the human's champion, Ravn the Hero, darkens the lamia's door. Little do they know, the man's presence is far from unwelcome.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	Tread On Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fairywoongs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairywoongs/gifts).



> // WARNING(s)/TRIGGER(s): OPHIDIOPHOBIA (fear of snakes) - lamiae are SNAKE CREATURES if you have a fear of snakes LEAVE THIS STORY, mentions of violence and killling, explicit sexual content, monster (aka atypical) anatomy

Hwanwoong yawns and stretches languidly on his bed. He extends his entire body, from his arms down to the very last vertebrae at the end of his long tail. Light leaking through the thick velvet curtains of his chambers tells him it’s near midday. The lamia sighs, resigned to the reality that he must leave the cushiony perch of his bed.

It’s time.

Hwanwoong wipes his eyes and hoists himself up. Sluggishly, he begins getting ready.

“Master! Master!” A whisper beckons him at his feet.

Woong smiles down at the small snake - one of his many familiars. The little garter hums happily, feeling the affection radiating off of its liege.

“Yes, little one?”

“The hero approaches! You must make haste.”

“So I thought. Thank you, child. I shall heed your words.”

The lamia slithers over to his armoir and runs a finger along the silken garments hanging about. He typically dresses plainly - but the arrival of the fabled hume’s hero? That is an occasion for which the gorgon is happy to dress up. He picks a silver spidersilk halter, delighting in how cool the fabric feels to his touch. The matching loin wrap drapes across his waist, wrapping him in luscious arachne silk. He adds a few jewels around his wrists, neck and waist to add shine. He just barely finishes rouging his cheeks when half a dozen more of his wards slither in.

“Master! Master! He has breached the threshold of the grounds!” A cobra exclaims.

Hwanwoong nods with a smile, “Thank you, my dear. You are all dismissed. I shall see that the hero gets a warm reception myself.” The creatures oblige, quickly disappearing into the shadows of the candlelight halls. The lamia emerges from his chambers and strolls down the corridor at a relaxed pace. 

Centuries prior, Hwanwoong’s dwelling was a fortitudinous castle occupied by the most dominant hume faction of that era. Obviously, the natives of the forest did not take kindly to their lands being levelled and swarmed with the fleshy vermin. Upon rallying their forces, the various beings - lamias, gorgons, chimeras and coerls - unified to take back what was once theirs. 

It is the empty bones of that struggle in which Hwanwoong resides now. The ancients that had fought so valiantly to take the castle are long gone, and in this new era dominated by man, there are few left. Hwanwoong is thankful for the company of the creatures, at least. He made a bit of a hobby out of cozying up the castle - enlisting the woodland creatures to aid in repairs, collecting artifacts and textiles to make it more homey. Still, the majority of the grounds are a tangle of crumbling stonework and overgrown roots. His efforts have drawn the attention of nobody like him.

The humans, however…

Hwanwoong emerges from the arched entrance of the castle into what would have been a courtyard. Greenery juts out from between the once carefully laid stone, and the focal piece - a grandiose fountain in the very middle - is in shambles. Beyond the rubble of what used to be a castle wall stands a single human.

He stands about a head taller than Hwanwoong clothed in the traditional garb of a warrior - leather cuirass over a tunic and caligae. He draws his sword from its sheathe and unholsters his shield.

“Halt, beast!” The human yells. “Your reign of terror must come to a recess, and so it shall by the hand of me! Ravn, the Hero!”

Hwanwoong rolls his eyes and puts his hands on his hips, “Youngjo, put down your sword.”

The human narrows his eyes, remaining locked in his combative stance for a moment before finally obliging.

“You’re no fun,” He responds with a pout. He sheathes his sword and lowers his shield with a huff. “Ravn the Hero” - or as Hwanwoong knows him, Youngjo - is apparently a big deal among humankind - at least the ones in his region. Hwanwoong wouldn’t know. Nor does he care. All he knows is that the man has been coming for the past three years every month on the dot.

Initially, Youngjo put up a fight worthy of the moniker “Ravn the Hero”. He boasted about his achievements in the coliseums and how he felled gruesome beasts and monsters before - and about how Hwanwoong would be very much the same. However, Youngjo had never dealt with a creature as clever as Hwanwoong. Sure, he may have downed a chimera or an angry griffin, but the challenge of those animals paled in comparison to the witty lamia.

It took three months for him to actually breach the perimeter and get past the traps Hwanwoong had laid. When he did finally manage to get onto the grounds, it took him another three or four months to get into the courtyard. Hwanwoong remembers being utterly baffled that the man penetrated his defenses. He wondered what manner of clever medicine he’d concocted to get past the venom of his lovely snake wards. It turned out that he, through the power of determination (or something of the sort), simply developed a tolerance.

And so the two fought. While Hwanwoong is clever and, yes, he does have a few spells up his sleeve, he’s no fighter. He very nearly bested the human, almost squeezing the life out of him, but seeing the light fade from the man’s eyes made him feel… Like a  _ monster _ . He couldn’t do it, and, as a consequence, he ended up at the tip of that man’s sword. He felt resigned to a miserable life - alone and hunted - so he surrendered himself. He squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the blade to slash his throat.

Instead of hearing the sound of a sword cutting air, he heard a question.

“This is where you sleep?” The hero asked suddenly.

Hwanwoong nodded weakly. He had, in fact, been chased all the way to his quarters. In hindsight, it felt foolish to lead the man right to the very heart of his home, but he had inadvertently run to comfort and security.

“Yes,” Hwanwoong said weakly. He frowned, knowing that once the hero claimed his head, the man would likely pick at his things, too.

“It’s…” The human trailed off, and the silence left remained for quite some time until finally he finished his thought. “You’ve decorated it.”

Hwanwoong blinked confusedly, “U-Uhm. Y-Yes…?” He didn’t think it a terribly strange, uncommon thing to decorate one’s home with the things that make them happy. He’d managed to spirit away some nice cloth from travelling merchant carts and foraged some pretty rocks and glass from the riverbeds. Being alone the majority of his life, he had little else to do than collect things and make his nest pretty.

The human approached Hwanwoong’s bedside and plucked off one of Hwanwoong’s most prized possessions, “This is a…”

“Please!” The lamia sprung toward the human by reflex. His most favorite thing he’d ever found was a stuffed doll in the likeness of a chimera of sorts. He’d never seen one with matching limbs before, but the doll’s entire body had a uniform orange color with stripes. Hwanwoong stretches his long body and snatches up his precious doll, squeezing it tightly.

The man lifted his sword again, startled by the sudden movement. Hwanwoong cowered upon remembering his circumstances. He would soon die, and the condition of his precious chimera doll would matter not. Even so, he clung to it as if the toy would serve as his saving grace. He supposed that if nothing else he could die clutching that which is most precious to him.

The human lunged forward, the tip of his sword grazing Hwanwoong’s skin. Yet again, the lamia found himself in the most compromising position. But, as before, the man wavered.

“Y-You cannot leave this place,” He said, voice shaky.

“Wh… What?” Hwanwoong responded.

“I said that- that I, Youngjo- er- Ravn the Hero demand that you shall stay in your dwelling and never leave. Sh-Should I hear that you violated this then you will know the consequence of my blade.” 

“I… But- Wh-” Before Hwanwoong could articulate a response, the hero was dashing off. The man did not look back. He rushed out of the lamia’s dwelling with haste yet unseen.

Hwanwoong sniffled, “But I hardly leave anyway.”

The lamia thought he’d seen the last of the hume, but when his sentries warned him of the familiar presence weeks later, he bristled. Had his lust for blood not been sated? Had he simply been deliberating on the most efficient way to slay the lamia after being armed with information? Hwanwoong, not eager to repeat his previous encounter, decided to hide. The one benefit of living in a dilapidated castle was that there were innumerable nooks and crannies in which he could hide himself. He allowed the hume to tire himself out, expecting the man to get bored. Except, the hero - Youngjo, it was - set up camp instead. It became a battle of wills between the two, and after a few days, it was the human who crumbled.

“I know you’re here!” He hollered in the remains of the castle’s grand foyer. “You can come out! I have no intention of hurting you.”

Hwanwoong had no reason to trust him, so he remained hidden. Surprisingly, the human did not give up. He remained for a week or so shouting aimlessly at the walls. He even ventured into Hwanwoong’s sleeping chambers! The lamia felt immense relief when the man finally left, but his excitement got quickly snubbed when the man returned hours later.

“I set a snare,” He said loudly, “Trapped quite a few rabbits. More than I could possibly eat by myself. You must be hungry. You haven’t eaten in days.”

As if on cue, Hwanwoong’s mouth watered. He could smell the rabbit roasting over the fire from his hiding spot. Though the lamia can go weeks without a meal, it doesn’t mean he wants to. His appetite set his stomach growling. His stubbornness won, though, and the hero ultimately had to leave rabbit far from camp to coax Hwanwoong out of hiding. It worked, and the lamia got caught shamefully redhanded. He let out a yelp, ready to retreat into the darkness, but the human shouted after him.

“Wait! Wait please-! I- I truly mean not to hurt you!”

Hwanwoong, cheeks full of rabbit, pouted, “And why should I believe you? How do I not know this is some ruse to lull me into a false sense of security?”

“...You say so and yet you walk into said ruse with open eyes.”

“Well if I’m to die I may as well do so with a full stomach!”

The human blinked bemusedly for a few moments.

Then, he laughed.

“Never did I think I would come to meet a monster with such good humor.”

“I am no monster! Gods, you and you humans. Anything that doesn’t look like you is a monster, is it? You ask me, you’re the monster.”

“Quite spirited, too.”

Hwanwoong ignored the human’s remark, instead polishing off his rabbit. He unhinged his jaw and downs the remains, patting his belly with satisfaction. The apparently humored human lets out another chuckle.

“Why are you here?” The lamia glared at the man. “I have just about had it with your mind games, and if you have no intention to kill me, I see no reason for you to be here.”

The man’s grin fell, “Of course. I am not here for leisure. The truth is, I had been sent to slay the beast dwelling in the fallen castle a month ago. When I returned without a trophy to show for my work, I… Disappointed my sponsors and the general public.”

“Well we can’t have that, can we,” Hwanwoong responded facetiously. “Here, let me pop my head off so you may satisfy the bloodlust of your people.”

“P-Please, if I may. I do not mean to offend, I simply just-” Youngjo sighed. “You are right. My people do harbor a quality of… Bloodlust as you put it. Mindless beasts who endanger my people I have slain without remorse, but you… You are no beast nor are you a danger to my people.”

“How  _ kind  _ of you to acknowledge my personhood.”

“I- I am but a warrior. A glorified sellsword, really. I cannot hope to shift the views of my people into your favor, but… Well, I’ve been sent to set you aslumber again, and I cannot return with nothing to show for it.”

“And denouncing your role as a glorified sellsword is out of the question?” Hwanwoong glared at the other. “You speak in circles to ask that I sacrifice some manner of ‘trophy’, yet you refuse to sacrifice your high status and reputation - is that what it is?”

“No! It’s not that. If I do not do the job, they will simply send another. Someone who is truly as bloodthirsty as they are. I do not delight in killing. I simply do what I must to keep my people safe.”

“This is a far cry from the haughty man who stormed my castle just weeks ago. Why the change, hm?”

“When I put my sword to your throat, the- the look on your eyes. And your desperation to cling to the- that plush doll… That image has haunted me for these past few weeks. I am horrified by what I almost did to an innocent soul.” His sincerity touched Hwanwoong, and the lamia decided to believe the man. He appeared honest and regretful. 

“And so here you are with a dilemma,” The lamia responded. “Torn between your own morals and the demands of people who rely on you. What are your intentions, human?”

“I- I want to strike some sort of a deal!” Youngjo said. “To excuse the lack of a head, I, well- I spun a story of sorts. I said that your body could not be destroyed, only laid to rest, dormant for a month or so. I told them you turned to stone upon defeat.”

“I turned to stone? What am I, a gorgon?”

“I realize it’s not the most flattering of tales, but I am no storyteller. I panicked.”

Hwanwoong sighed, “I suppose I appreciate the consideration. And so we reach the issue of a ‘trophy’, some sort of proof that I am genuinely at rest, yes?”

“Correct. That is why I have sought you out. I need your help to participate in this deception. I apologize that things have come to this, but this is for your safety.”

Hwanwoong felt a bit touched by Youngjo’s sentiment. He never expected the man to care so much as to make a story up to protect him. The lamia agreed to join the human by the fireside, and the two tried crafting up an apt illusion to keep other humans from sniffing around his lair.

The two gave birth to The Lamia’s Eye. Their crafted story goes as follows:

The lamia’s eyes have mystical properties that give the creature power. Their eyes are intertwined with the life force and magics of the lamia, making them crucial and important. Ravn the Hero, upon facing the lamia a second time, managed to pluck one from the lamia’s skull. When the lamia is dormant, the round stone is unremarkable. Its connection with the lamia’s life force causes it to stir when the creature starts to awaken. The Hero keeps it on his person at all times, and when the stone begins to shimmer, glowing with blood red light, that is when he knows that the creature lives yet again. Ever dedicated, the Hero ventures back to the creature’s dwelling to defeat him once more. The cycle shall continue evermore, but presently it is Ravn the Hero who has dedicated himself to the duty.

So the story goes.

The truth is more akin to a spell cast on a cat’s eye stone - but the humans don’t need to know that!

Over time, Hwanwoong’s feelings toward the hero changed. He started looking forward to Youngjo’s visits, and the human began warming to the lamia, too. Youngjo’s stays would stretch out from one night to two, three, then near a week. He brought offerings. At first, it was simple things like food. Then, a gift - a glimmering trinket that Hwanwoong rushed to put on his dressing table. Saying goodbye got increasingly more difficult - so much so that on a couple of occasions, Hwanwoong purposely magicked the “eye” to glow early. Youngjo never complained.

After a year, the lamia finally accepted that he had feelings for the human. Though he’d read books with romantic stories, he had no idea how to approach the other. He agonized over it, doubting himself, wondering if Youngjo would even consider the feelings of a non-human person. Part of Hwanwoong feared that expressing his feelings would disgust the other. He had nightmares of the man slaying him, revolted that a  _ monster  _ would think he would be interested in romance.

Hwanwoong didn’t think he’d been acting strangely until Youngjo pointed it out. Unable to hold it in any longer, the lamia told Youngjo how he felt (along with a few apologies). He had no idea how to respond when the human pressed their lips together. 

“This is a kiss,” Youngjo whispered when they parted. 

“Oh,” Was all Hwanwoong could muster back. He’d read about kisses but never seen or experienced them.

He and Youngjo ended up sharing a lot of the lamia’s firsts. He had been alone for so long, he never got to experience things those who lived in communes did. Sometimes, Hwanwoong gets a bit teary-eyed thinking about how far they’ve come over their years together. He cherishes the time they’ve spent together so much.

Of course, now that Youngjo is standing before him yet again, it’s hardly time to dwell on the past. Not when they have more memories to make.

Hwanwoong smiles, “Come here, my love.”

Youngjo beams, rushing forward to greet the other. He hoists the lamia up into his arms and presses their lips together. Feverish warmth trickles into the lamia’s body, making his tail curl with delight. They kiss until they’re dizzy and breathless, venting the weeks of separation into the affection.

“I’ve missed you,” Youngjo murmurs against the other’s lips.

“And I, you,” Hwanwoong responds. Their kiss grows more heated, and the lamia slips his slit tongue into the human’s mouth. Youngjo sighs with delight, sucking on the wet muscle with glee. The human has always had a fascination with Hwanwoong’s tongue which the lamia finds adorable. Conversely, Woong has always found the other’s tongue immensely fascinating. In spite of (or perhaps because of) their differences, the two meld together beautifully.

Hwanwoong starts to shudder as his blood warms. Youngjo backs off, a handsome flush across his cheeks, and hums appreciatively.

“You look beautiful,” He says, words oozing affection.

“So do you.”

The two lock lips again, hands roaming more liberally - squeezing, caressing. The sensation of Youngjo’s fingertips over the sheer spidersilk makes the lamia shudder. Drinking up the other’s reaction, Youngjo swipes a thumb over Woong’s chest more deliberately. Another wave of happy heat washes over the lamia, and he whimpers as the human begins teasing a nipple through his halter. His tail starts to wrap around to pull Youngjo closer.

“Sh-shall we to the chambers?” Hwanwoong mutters between kisses.

“Ah- Wait, one- one moment. I have a gift,” Youngjo responds breathlessly. Hwanwoong hesitantly unlatches from the other and gives him space to withdraw something from his pack. “For you.”

“Youngjo! It’s beautiful,” Hwanwoong gasps, extending his hand toward the small painted tapestry. It depicts a peaceful scene of a forest. “Your painting is improving every time I see it.”

“I thought it might look nice on one of the walls. Well- One of the walls that’s standing,” The human answers sheepishly.

“Like all of your gifts, I will cherish it,” Hwanwoong grins. “I shall find a place for it soon, but first-” He extends his hand toward the other, “-there is something much more pressing I would prefer to attend to.”

Youngjo grins ear to ear and takes the lamia’s hand. The two quickly make the trek to Hwanwoong’s bed chambers. The lamia delicately lays the tapestry atop a table of his before bounding toward his bed. The human is already sitting on the edge, sandals forgotten and leather armor thrown off. Hwanwoong slithers into the other’s lap, and their lips meet once more.

Spending weeks apart makes the two rather restless upon reunion. Neither has the care nor the patience for arbitrary rituals of petty conversation. Content in knowing they’ll have plenty of time to talk later, they happily satiate one another’s craving for closeness and intimacy first. Youngjo sucks on Hwanwoong’s tongue while his hands wander down the lamia’s body, resting at his waist. Hwanwoong similarly runs his hands down the warrior’s honed body. He tries to mind his claws as he appreciates the man’s muscles.

“Ah-h-” Hwanwoong lets out a whimper when Youngjo runs a hand over his nipple again. The lamia leans into the touch, relishing in the warmth and tingle as the other teases it over the sheer silk of his top. His entire body is already humming with heat, eager. Woong responds by caressing his lover’s legs. He can feel the human buck beneath him, knowing just how sensitive the tender skin of his inner thighs truly is. 

Youngjo’s tongue grazes the lamia’s fangs - a true testament to their trust. How easily Hwanwoong could sink his teeth in and release his venom into the other. The man is so warm and soft and pliant beneath him. However, that simply makes Hwanwoong want him more. His patience dwindles with each passing second. Every touch and tease, every rut of hips against his tail and graze of fingers down his abdomen, they all serve to further undo him. 

“May I?” Youngjo posits the question, fingers at the hem of Youngjo’s halter. The lamia nods fervently, inviting the other to push it up.

“Ah-!” The lamia gasps when lips close around a nipple. He arches into the other greedily, heat flooding to his groin. He coils the tip of his tail around, sliding it between Youngjo’s legs to rub the growing bulge between them. The human’s groans muffle against the lamia’s skin. Soon, the room is filled with the sounds of their soft gasps and little groans. 

Hwanwoong lets out another whine when Youngjo moves to the other nipple, giving it the same affections until it’s swollen and flushed. The lamia finds it harder and harder to keep his composure, body jerking and jolting with pleasure. The jeweled chains around his body clink and clank softly as he shivers with pleasure. He curls his tail, pressing the tip beneath his loincloth and wrapping around his cock.

“Gods-” Youngjo breathes against Hwanwoongs skin as the lamia begins delicately squeezing at the hume’s cock. He exercises the utmost care, knowing how his rough scales can hurt the sensitive skin. He teases the human’s leaking cockhead with the tip of his tail, gently spreading the liquid. The human’s muscles shake, and his grip tightens.

Tossing away any patience he had prior, Youngjo presses a hand over Hwanwoong’s groin. The pressure along with the lips roaming his skin cause another jolt of pleasure to run through the lamia’s body. Hwanwoong can feel the blood rush to his crotch, engorging his hemipenis. He used to be terrified of what Youngjo would think of him - of his body - but the hume only thought him more beautiful for his differences. He took the time to learn the body of the lamia, and learn he did.

“Gods, you’re beautiful. Hwanwoong, I’m not sure how much longer I can wait-” Youngjo says.

“Then don’t,” Hwanwoong replies.

Youngjo nods, sliding the silk waist wrap up and appreciating the forked appendage beneath. It’s not entirely unlike a human’s member. The lamia lifts his body up further, levelling his cock with Youngjo’s face. The human doesn’t break eyecontact as he dips forward, licking a stripe from the base up the shaft. Hwanwoong whimpers, moving his hand to clutch the other’s shoulders. Youngjo runs his tongue from the base again to the tip of one head, then repeats with the other. He mouths at the shaft, his own cock leaking profusely with pleasure.

Hwanwoong is small, making it easy for Youngjo to fit the lamia’s entire member in his mouth. The lamia lets out a pleasured cry as the other bobs his head on his cock. Hwanwoong anticipated the human’s arrival, so he’d been holding off on pleasuring himself. Consequently, his vision starts to blur and the pressure in his gut mounts rapidly. He pants, claws just slightly digging into the other’s skin as he holds on, trying to draw out the inevitable.

Youngjo backs off with a lewd, wet sound and raises his brows up at the lamia, “Close.”

“M-Mhm,” Hwanwoong nods.

The hume smiles, “You don’t need to hold back, my love.”

“I- I know. Just- just wanted to last a bit more.”

“As if you won’t be sick of me by the end of this week’s time,” Youngjo plants a chaste kiss on Hwanwoong’s pelvis. He takes a moment to appreciate the lamia - skin glowing with sweat and sex, cheeks flushed, nipples swollen and cockheads leaking. The heft of his affectionate gaze is so much, it makes the warmth in Hwanwoong’s stomach stir even more.

“Please-” Hwanwoong starts.

“Okay, okay. Impatient.”

“I- Mhh-” Hwanwoong’s retort is quickly usurped by a cry as the other takes his cock one more. The wet warmth wrapping around his member, tongue running along and between the lengths of his forked cock, makes Hwanwoong feel as if he’s melting. He feels it building up inside of him, his tail twitching and his body arching. The white hot intensity balloons in his stomach until he can no longer stand to suppress it. It bursts inside of him, making him twitch and moan, “A-Ah- Y-Youngjo!” His hips stutter as he rides the waves of pleasure, his come spilling out from one of the cockheads.

The human hums happily, drinking up the lamia’s come until Hwanwoong is crying from oversensitivity. Youngjo licks his lips, satisfied in the interim. Hwanwoong can feel the throbbing of the other’s cock at the tip of his tail.

“Delicious as always,” The human smirks like a cat who’d eaten a canary. He gestures toward Hwanwoong, inviting the other to come down so their lips can meet once again. There’s something heady about the taste of his own seed on the human’s lips. The two remain wrapped around one another. They’re happy, content to engage in their sloppy affections for a few moments as Hwanwoong comes down from the initial high.

Of course, they’re far from done.

Hwanwoong carefully uncoils the tip of his tail from the other’s cock. No doubt his loincloth is soaked through with his precome. Woong decides to kindly help the other dispose of it. He slides off of the other’s lap and uses his tail to dispose of the meddlesome thing. Their gravity pull the two together once more for a quick, wet kiss. They part quickly, though, and help one another disrobe. The lamia sighs happily in appreciation of the human’s body. He’d never had a particular affinity for them before, but Youngjo is a gorgeous, prettier than any statue or illustration in a book he’d ever seen. Long, lean, sophisticated with pretty, plump lips and a sultry gaze. The lamia can scarcely believe the hume took an interest in him at all. Surely as a renowned hero, he could have his pick of humans. Yet, instead, he risks everything to couple with a lamia.

“Lay down, my love,” Youngjo requests softly. 

Hwanwoong nods obligingly, laying on his stomach. He can hear Youngjo shuffling around behind him, going through the bedside drawers. It reminds him of their first few times together, how bumbling and uncertain they were, how things got knocked over and misplaced. Now the man knows the lamia’s dwelling as if it were his own. To Woong, it may as well be. Youngjo spends a week of each month with him. He’d like to think it’s a second home to the man.

Youngjo sets down the glass vial he’d been searching for and straddles Hwanwoong. The two kiss lovingly, tongues brushing against one another, sucking on one another’s lips, nipping gently. The human continues kissing his lover while his hands busy themselves elsewhere. Hwanwoong can hear the cork pop out of the bottle, and seconds later he feels fingers pressing around his backside. When he finds the spot at the junction of Hwanwoong’s lower back and his tail, he presses fingers gingerly beneath the near invisible fold of scaled skin. 

Hwanwoong shivers, arching into the contact. 

“Youngjo, please,” The lamia whimpers. He craves that touch, he craves to be one with his lover, to be whole.

Youngjo leans down and kisses the back of the lamia’s neck before obliging. Hwanwoong lets out a whine when the first oiled finger breaches his entrance. Youngjo scissors the digit in slowly, his breath fanning out against Hwanwoong’s shoulders. Woong nearly wants to tell the other to just put his entire cock in already. He’s so feverish and desperate having gone so long without the touch of his beloved.

He displays his impatience by wiggling his hips, rocking into the human’s touch. In spite of htis, Youngjo remains vigilant in his preparations. He works Hwanwoong open gradually until his three slick fingers slide in and out with ease. The lamia flinches and jolts with every brush against his sweet spot, his forked cock leaking once more. 

“Are you ready, my love?” Youngjo asks between kisses on the other’s shoulder blade.

“Yes. Gods, yes,” Hwanwoong replies and leans up to take the other’s lips.

Youngjo positions himself at the other’s entrance, cock dripping with oil, one hand on the lamia’s hip and the other lining himself up. He lets out a loud groan when he breaches the lamia and buries his face in the other’s shoulder. It’s so satisfying to Hwanwoong, that taste of fullness. He immediately bucks his hips up. Greedily, he sucks up more and more of the human’s cock, eliciting stunted gasps from the man.

“W-Woong- I-Is it too fast?” He asks.

“Mm-mm. Want more. Want all of you,” The lamia murmurs. He can feel the sweet sting of pleasure in his lower abdomen yet again. 

“Well who am I to deny you?” Youngjo chuckles. He pushes the rest of the way in, letting out another moan when his skin slaps against scales. Hwanwoong relishes in the sensation of the other’s cock throbbing inside of him. He lustily squeezes onto the other, earning him another choked out sound. “Gods- When they say snakes squeeze the life out of people, this isn’t what I had pictured.” He jokes.

“Squeezing you from the inside is just as fun,” Hwanwoong chuckles. “Not to say I don’t love to hold you close…” The lamia cheekily wraps his long tail around the human’s waist. Once again, Youngjo doesn’t question him. The human has utter trust in him, which makes Hwanwoong’s heart throb with adoration.

“A-Ah, W-Woong-” Youngjo stutters.

“Need you to move, love.”

“Of course,” Youngjo buries his face in the lamia’s shoulder and obliges. He starts at a slow, steady pace. It’s enough to light Hwanwoong’s insides on fire. The lamia coils his tail around the other even more tightly. He knows how much force he can use without hurting the other and always practices the utmost care. Though it does slightly stifle Youngjo’s mobility, Hwanwoong can’t help but want the man close. The slight constriction spurs the human’s fervor, and he ups the intensity, putting more deliberate force.

“A-Ah!” Hwanwoong cries. Each thrust drives deep, drawing out a whiny sound from the lamia. The worn wood of the bedframe creaks with the force of each movement, filling the lamia’s chambers with lewd sounds. Youngjo passes over Hwanwoong’s spot yet again, sending a shock of pleasure through Woong’s entire body each time. 

“Hh- Y-You feel so good, Woongie,” Youngjo moans. “Love it when you hold me close.”

“Love holding you close,” Hwanwoong echoes back, using his tail to hug the other a bit closer. The pressure inside of him starts bubbling up once again in earnest. He knows he’s going to come a second time, but he wants to assure his lover is sated first. Eyeing the bottle of oil that had been set aside, the lamia gets a cheeky idea. It’s not easy to maintain focus when he’s being fucked into his bed, but his tail is deft. He dips the tip of his tail inside and runs it along his lover’s sensitive inner thighs.

“Oh- Gods- Woongie-” Youngjo leans down and mutters praises into the nape of the lamia’s neck. Hwanwoong grips his bedsheets in a vice to stave off his second orgasm, determined to make his lover feel good. The tip of his tail massages a ring around Youngjo’s entrance.

“Y-Youngjo,” Hwanwoong utters, barely able to speak, “I- I want to-”

“Yes,” The human gives enthusiastic permission before planting more kisses atop the lamia’s shoulders.

Hwanwoong happily takes the other’s consent and dips his tail in gently. He can feel the other clench around it, feel the other’s walls, the movement of his body. He nearly loses himself to pleasure at that alone. Instead, he vents it into his grip, squeezing the other closer, and slowly driving his tail further in.

“Ah! Oh gods- Hwanwoong!” Youngjo moans. His entire body shudders. It fills Hwanwoong with ecstasy to feel his lover like this, to know him inside and out, to be totally wrapped around him while he, himself, is encased by the man. 

“Y-Youngjo- a-ahh-” The lamia intended some proclamation, he’s sure of it, but it’s all lost to pleasure. 

The two indulge in that rhythm for as long as they can last - Youngjo, thrusting inside of the other while Hwanwoong fucks into him. The sound of slick flesh slapping, whimpers and whines fill the bedchamber to the brim. Youngjo loses the ability to hold himself up. He folds over Hwanwoong, driving his hips inside of the lamia erratically. Hwanwoong holds him closer, tighter, wanting more, more, more.

A tremor wracks Youngjo’s body, and he lets out a loud moan, “W-Woong- ah-!” His hips jerk, and Hwanwoong can feel the other spill his seed inside of him. The lamia tightens around the human’s twitching cock, milking him for every last drop, craving the wet warmth. Everything comes to his head, heat in his gut boiling over once more. The lamia hugs the other tight with his tail and lets out a cry as his own pleasure bursts, come spurting out of his other cockhead, white splashing across his vision.

It takes them a couple of minutes to come down, catching their breaths. Hwanwoong’s tail goes slack, uncoiling from around them, and their bodies collapse onto the mattress. Youngjo is soft by the time he bothers to slide out of the lamia, his come dribbling down the scaled tail. The human slides over onto his side so he’s facing the other and sidles up next to him.

“Missed you,” The human murmurs, skin glowing with sweat and blush. He presses a chaste kiss against the lamia’s lips.

“Missed you, too,” Hwanwoong replies. Though he’d barely woken up, the exertion of their activities drags his energy down significantly. He would be happy to doze off. 

“You are… I fail to find words to describe how you make me feel.”

“Perhaps a nap will help you find them.”

Youngjo smiles ear to ear, “Perhaps you are right. Rest well, my love.”

Hwanwoong nuzzles the other’s nose, the pleasant warmth of afterglow settling in, “And you, my ferocious Hero.”

“Whatever you say, fearsome lamia.” Youngjo chuckles.

The two wrap one another up loosely in their arms, dozing off with sweet dreams of their week to come.

**Author's Note:**

> // Thank you for reading! This work is unbeta'd so I apologize for any errors.


End file.
